<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All he left behind by Lady_heartless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054245">All he left behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless'>Lady_heartless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>grand master of demonic cultivation - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death Implied, Coping with Depression, M/M, Sizhui is a cutie pie, canon character death, devoted husband, my first work for the fandom, please don’t plant your son or throw him amongst the rabbits, wwx how could you left lwj single parenting your adoptive son?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Wangji sat on the ground and he grazed the little statue of a small rabbit, then he filled two cups with Emperor’s Smile. Dead people couldn’t possibly come back to life, yet Lan Wangji clung to the hope that, maybe, a miracle could still happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All he left behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka: how lwj coped with his husband’s death single-parenting Sizhui. Writing this, I have taken some writing licences, especially when they are in the cave after Nightless City battle, instead for the following facts, I wrote basing on my headcanon. I know the author released an interview in which she explained what lwj did after wwx’s death, but I didn’t read it. I hope you won’t complain about this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Wangji limped on shaking legs, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself<br/>and the city that was quickly becoming a bloody battlefield. He was barely conscious, and every<br/>move made the wounds on his body hurt in an unspeakable way. Lan Wangji had been wounded<br/>by several fierce corpses in Nightless City. If he were alone, he would have stayed still until his<br/>strength returned, but at the moment that was impossible. On his back, Lan Wangji carried the<br/>unconscious body of the Yiling Patriarch.<br/>When the battle—the slaughter—was almost over, he had seen Wei Wuxian fall to the ground. Even if Lan Wangji himself could barely stand, he took Wei Wuxian away knowing that Wei Wuxian would have been in great danger if he were left there. Lan Wangji couldn’t have been by Wei Wuxian’s side during that battle, but he wanted to stay as Wei Wuxian’s wounds healed.<br/>When Lan Wangji’s legs were almost collapsing, he noticed a cave and took shelter inside. Once he was sitting on the ground, he carefully laid Wei Wuxian’s body on his lap. Lan Wangji tore a piece of cloth from his own robes and he cleaned the face of his friend, trying to remove the dirt from the cuts and wiping off the sweat from his brow. Lan Wangji’s pained eyes studied how badly Wei Wuxian was injured. Lan Wangji had always known the consequences of cultivating the dark path and he had tried to warn Wei Wuxian too, but Wei Wuxian didn’t listen to him and these were the results. Why didn't he follow his request—pleas, begs—to come back to Gusu with him? He only wanted to protect him, just like his father did with his mother! He was willing to forgive how Wen Ning, under the Yiling Patriarch’s commands, slaughtered half of his comrades and he could also turn a blind eye to Wei Wuxian’s demonic cultivation.<br/>The man on his thighs coughed some blood and he opened the eyes for a brief second. “Lan Zhan, go away. I won’t go back to Gusu with you. Leave me.”<br/>“I can’t leave you right now. You are seriously wounded and if I don’t do something you may die. Your core may be too damaged to work again,” he said and Wei Wuxian chuckled. “My core… I don’t ha-” Wei Wuxian fell back into unconsciousness before he could finish his sentence. Lan Wangji opened Wei Wuxian’s robes and he placed the hand on his chest. Under his fingers, the heart was slowly beating, and Lan Wangji transferred a bit of his energy to Wei Wuxian’s body. He saw that the wounds were healing and the deathly pale complexion became pinker. Lan Wangji caressed the black mess of hair and he whispered, “You can sleep peacefully, don’t worry. As long as we stay here, nobody will find us and even if someone will come, I will protect you”. The hair Lan Wangji caressed was frizzy and poorly groomed, dirtied by blood to the root, but Lan Wangji didn’t his hand, retiring only when his fingers became numb. With his thumb, he grazed Wei Wuxian features, whispering, “Everything will be alright. The next time I’ll be by your side and I will protect you.” Lan Wangji was lying to himself, he knew it, but he didn’t want to face the consequences for Wei Wuxian after what he did. Tired, both from the energy transfer and the battle at Nightless City, Lan Wangji closed the eyes, falling asleep as he<br/>embraced the man on his lap.</p><p>When Lan Wangji woke up some time later, he saw his elder brother, his uncle and thirty three cultivators close to the entrance of the cave. Their robes were dripping and their expressions were a mixture of both relief and confusion. Lan Xichen gazed at him with pity and compassion, as if he already knew what was happening before his eyes. His uncle, however, had a scornful gaze turned towards the man in Lan Wangji’s arms. “Lan Wangji, come here. Many sects are searching for Wei Wuxian. If they find you with him, they will accuse you of being his accomplice. Let’s go back to Gusu and forget this ever happened” Lan Qiren commanded, but Lan Wangji opposed him with a firm, “No.” For the first time in his life, his nephew dared go against his directives. A vein on his neck looked like it was going to explode from rage. If this was happening, it could only be Wei Wuxian’s fault. Wei Wuxian had managed to corrupt his nephew’s integrity! Lan Xichen tried to speak to his little brother with a gentler tone. “Lan Wangji, uncle is very worried about you. If you stay any longer by Wei Wuxian’s side, you risk being condemned to death. We can’t offer protection for your friend at Gusu, but…”, Lan Wuxian stopped him. “I said no. I don’t care about the consequences for my actions, and if some of you still want to force me, I’m ready to cross Bichen with you.” He unsheathed his sword. Lan Qiren gasped with dread, advising him, “Are you understanding the gravity of your actions? Pointing a sword against members of your own sect! If you had never met that… that…” He couldn’t find the correct words to describe Wei Wuxian. “Uncle, this is my position and I won’t retract what I have said,” Lan Wangji affirmed. <br/>After that, all Lan Wangji remembered was that he fought with whomever wanted to take Wei Wuxian from him. But his body was weak, and his energy had not fully returned, so at some point he must have fainted, collapsing to the ground. Imagining what happened next was easy. They had brought Lan Wangji’s body back to Gusu, where he received the punishment of his actions. Wei Wuxian’s unconscious body was left inside the cave.</p><p>-</p><p>When he opened the eyes, the first thing Lan Wangji heard was that the siege at Burial Mounds was a success and that the Yiling Patriarch was dead. It has been a few years since Nightless City, and for that time Lan Wangji was confined to his bed, almost unable to move from the whippings that he had received. One for each sect member Lan Wangji had hurt. Very often, his elder brother went to check the scar of his wounds and, during one of these times,<br/>Lan Wangji grabbed his arm demanding, “Please, take me to Burial Mounds.” Lan Wangji’sexpression was as stoic as always, but Lan Xichen could clearly see the desperate glint in his eyes.<br/>Lan Wangji had been there once or twice, so he vaguely remembered how the place was, but what met his eyes was desolation. The houses had been destroyed, the soil too, and on the ground there were several corpses that belonged to the inhabitants. His gaze searched carefully amongst them to find a familiar face. As if his brother could read his mind, he said, “His body is not here. Probably Jiang Wanyin<br/>destroyed it so nothing remained.” The ground beneath Lan Wangji’s feet progressively became wetter. However, it wasn’t due to any rain, but his own tears. Lan Xichen said, “I’m sorry, Lan Wangji. All I could do was take this,” and he handed Lan Wangji a dizi. It was Wei Wuxian’s. During one of their last meetings—if it could be called a meeting at all—the only thing Wei Wuxian told him was, “Go away.” Lan Wangji’s heart was shattered. Why did it have to end like this?<br/>“Please, take me home,” Lan Wangji begged, and Lan Xichen listened to his request. Once, during their school days, Lan Wangji heard Wei Wuxian commenting with his friends about how the white robes of Gusu reminded him of a husband who mourned for his wife’s death…Those words were never more suitable than at that moment. The wounds on his back would take years to heal, but he knew that the one on his heart couldn’t be healed during his lifetime.</p><p>As they both turned to leave, they heard a soft sound coming from a tree, a voice calling out in pain.. Upon further inspection, the voice belonged to a child and Lan Wangji immediately recognized the boy. He was the same child who had accompanied Wei Wuxian when they had spent a peaceful moment in town together. This child was what had been left behind by Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji noticed that the child’s forehead was burning with fever, and without much<br/>thought, he took the child with him back to the Cloud Recesses.</p><p>-</p><p>Some years later, Lan Wangji sat playing wangji like every day and A-Yuan, who now was called Lan Sizhui to hide his true identity, was playing with the rabbits. The melancholic notes of Inquiry freely vibrate into the air. No matter how many times he asked the souls about Wei Wuxian, their answer was always the same. They didn’t know where his soul was or where his<br/>body was. A-Yuan, curious of the melody, came closer to his father and wondered, “Why are you playing this song every day?”. Lan Wangji answered calmly, “I’m questioning the souls to know where someone has gone”. A-Yuan said, “And what is their answer?”<br/>“They don’t know anything about him.” Lan Wangji said. A small tear fell from Lan Yuan’s eye and he said, “Hanguang-jun, I really miss Wei Gonzi. Will we see him again?”. “No, we won't. Dead people don’t come back to life,” Lan Wangji said.<br/>Lan Wangji accompanied the child to a hill, quite far from the heart of the recesses, and they came to a cave. Inside the cave, there was a lone headstone. A-Yuan placed a wreath of flowers on the tip and whispered a prayer. Lan Wangji sat on the ground and he grazed the little statue of a small rabbit, then he filled two cups with Emperor’s Smile. Dead people couldn’t possibly come back to life, yet Lan Wangji clung to the hope that, maybe, a miracle could still happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>